


A Wedding

by hopefulfridays



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulfridays/pseuds/hopefulfridays
Summary: An AU in which we see Caroline and Dwight get married. Set post s2 of the show, but Dwight has not joined the Navy, and Ray Penvenen has finally given his blessing to their marriage. I guess this is one version of what I would like to have seen. A girl can dream....
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Dwight Enys/Caroline Penvenen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Ceremony

After a night of howling winds and heavy rain, the day of the Penvenen-Enys wedding dawned clear and bright, which was only fair, according to Caroline. Fate had conspired against she and Dwight previously, so it was only right that it should try to make recompense in some manner.

The wedding was not a small affair. Dwight would have much preferred an intimate gathering of family and friends, but grateful that there was even to be a wedding, and that Ray Penvenen had finally given his approval, Dwight was not about to quibble. 

The church was full to bursting with a curious mix of guests. From the cream of Cornwall's aristocracy - Dwight was uncertain whether Ross belonged to this group - to a number of patients both rich and poor that Dwight had treated. He had had the forbearance not to ask Rosina Hoblyn. As Demelza had once said, "her knee do have much to answer for".

In actual fact, Caroline would not have minded. Rosina may have had a wobbly knee that had once very much interested Dwight, and the ability to sew scarves infused with love, but Dwight was about to place a wedding ring on Caroline's finger and she was about to take the good doctor's name. She could afford to be magnanimous in victory, although she couldn't promise to cease teasing Dwight about Rosina - watching him become flustered and blush was quite delicious. 

Dwight had extracted a promise from Ross that no matter the provocation, he would control his temper around George Warleggan. He would not have Caroline's day ruined, for even if the bride might have taken any fighting in her stride, even looking on it as entertainment of a sort, Ray Penvenen was another matter, and Dwight had done well to raise the issue with Ross.

The large number of guests were squeezed into the pews. George and Elizabeth were firmly seated on the bride's side, and Ross and Demelza on the groom's. George appeared very smug as he sat among Cornwall's aristocracy: oh the potential connections! He made some loud and pointed comments about Dwight marrying better than he could ever have hoped for, adding that there was just no accounting for ladies' taste when it came to marriage. Privately he had to concede that there was mutual love in the match. He himself had seen early signs of it before almost anyone else.

Sitting on the other side of the church, Ross and Demelza could not help but hear George's remarks, given the volume. Ross agreed with George when it came to the latter half of his statement, although he had a different example to prove the point. While Ross was riled, he was also mindful of his promise to Dwight. Demelza, on the other hand, looked fit to burst with righteous indignation on her friend's behalf. Ross, recognizing the danger, quickly squeezed her hand, kissed her hand, and gave her a look of warning. Highly ironic, but it had the desired effect and Demelza managed to control her temper. 

Caroline was late. Dwight had expected it, he was marrying Caroline Penvenen after all, but as ten minutes became twenty, the half an hour, he could not help but become anxious. Surely she hadn't changed her mind at this late stage.

The reason for the bride's tardiness, was simply put, jealousy. Horace had not let Caroline alone all morning. He was constantly under her feet, barking loudly, and then whimpering. When this did not provide the level of attention he desired, he had simply lain on his back, and not moved. Caroline had panicked and had spoken of sending for Dr Choake, a less desirable option but given the day, a necessary one. Ray Penvenen had put his foot down.

"There is nothing wrong with that dog" he stated emphatically. "I ask you Caroline, who is the master and who is the mistress? He is simply looking for attention. Dogs have a canny sense when things are about to change, and I wouldn't say he had taken to your fiance with unbridled joy, would you?"

It was true. Dwight had some work to do. Horace viewed Dwight as a bitter rival, and growled whenever he came through the door of Killewarren. 

So taken up had they been with Horace, the time went unnoticed, and the carriage left ten minutes later than intended, and was then further delayed by the muddy road as a result of the torrential rain the previous night. It was only with the help of some burly miners, who helped the carriage out of the mud, that they were a mere half hour late. Caroline had been envisaging walking through the mud and arriving at the church, covered in dirt, only to find that Dwight had given up waiting and left. Hadn't she done the same to him all those months ago?

As the carriage came to a stop outside the church, Caroline could not step down from it fast enough. Caroline being Caroline, she had insisted that she and Dwight not see each other at all the week prior to the wedding, primarily to heighten the anticipation. Not unsurprisingly, her attitude was contradictory to Dwight's, and now that she had her uncle's blessing, she intended to ensure her wedding was spectacular. However, as soon as she had entered the church, she had eyes for Dwight alone. She literally saw no one else and would not have cared less if the pews had been empty.

Dwight, after a huge sigh of relief, saw no one but the woman walking towards him. As Caroline reached him, he leaned over and whispered "I was afraid you had reconsidered".

"Never" replied Caroline. "You have to have more faith, Dr Enys "

As they vowed to love and cherish each other until death, Demelza cried, and as Caroline vowed to obey Dwight, Ross laughed, most likely because she said it with a huge ironic smile while her eyelashes fluttered wildly. Dwight himself had trouble keeping a straight face. 

The ceremony over, the licence signed, the vicar duly presented "Dr and Mrs Enys" to the guests, and the couple walked a little too briskly back down the aisle, impatient for the privacy of the carriage.

They did not speak for some minutes once inside, just stared at each other, holding hands, unable to stop smiling. Eventually Dwight asked Caroline why she was late, and she told him the saga of Horace, in great detail. Dwight was unsurprised that Horace was the reason for the late arrival, and as he had no wish to hear of the dog's tale of woe on his wedding day, he silenced Caroline with kisses, and continued to do so for the duration of the journey back to Killewarren.


	2. Reception

The wedding feast was over. It had been elaborate and plentiful. The tables were laden with exotic foods, with a beautifully arranged display of oranges acting as a centerpiece, at Caroline's insistence. She and Dwight owed much to oranges, she told her bewildered uncle. Guests could not move through the Great Hall of Killewarren without being assaulted by the scent of flowers. It was indeed spectacular. Ray Penvenen had spared no expense, knowing this was likely the last celebration he would give, and wanting to demonstrate both his approval of Dwight, and his pleasure at his niece's marriage to all of Cornwall, be they born high or low.

Ross and Demelza were seated close to the newlyweds, far away from George and Elizabeth, who were seated between Lord and Lady Falmouth and Sir Francis and Lady Bassett. Caroline had decided on the seating plan, thinking that those particular couples would keep George so busy in his bid to impress, that he would have no time to pay Ross any attention. She also believed it would be highly amusing for George to sit between two gentlemen who did not see eye to eye, and to attempt to curry favour with the one without offending the other.

After they were seated, Ross turned to Demelza. "This is a little different to our wedding " he said with an ironic smile. "Do you ever wish...?"

"For a wedding such as this?" asked Demelza, surprised. "For shame Ross, all this fuss would have terrified me. You know that surely? It probably makes Dwight uncomfortable too, but he is very good at disguising it"

She paused thoughtfully before adding "Besides, a grand wedding is no indication that a good marriage will follow. I don't doubt that Dwight and Caroline will have a happy marriage. They complement each other very well. Each has qualities the other lacks. But do you think most society weddings lead to happiness? I do not"

Ross was silent a moment and then said "I believe we too complement each other well" He stopped speaking momentarily and then asked with a small frown "We have had more peace of late, but still...given all that has happened, my incredible idiocy in particular, are you now happy? And if you are not, do you believe that you can be once again?"

Demelza was touched that he should ask. Such questions rarely came from Ross Poldark's mouth. She gave him as honest an answer as she could

"I have not always been happy, no. That will come as no surprise to you, given the recent past. But I am happy now. Very happy. I feel you have come back to me, in a sense. And that you are mine, as I am yours. I love you Ross, and always will, no matter what the future holds"

Ross, a man who was not given to public displays of affection, was sorely tempted to kiss his wife in a passionate manner, in a room full to the brim with people.

He restrained himself and instead told her "I know I do not tell you as often as I ought that I love you Demelza, or that I cannot envisage any kind of life without you. But hear me now. I love you and know I am one of Cornwall's most fortunate men that you are with me still. When we leave here, I will take you home and leave you in no doubt how I feel" He finished with such fire in his eyes, that Demelza blushed.

"Hmm...do you love me enough to dance with me?" Demelza asked hopefully, seizing the moment. "Not for too long though. I look forward to finding out exactly how you feel" 

Ross smiled "For you, I dare say I could manage to dance once or twice" He raised his eyebrows at her "And then we make for home!"

He looked over at Dwight and Caroline, who were wrapped up in each other, oblivious to all their guests. 

"Now there's a man who probably does not care to dance this evening. I am betting he wishes we would all go home and without delay"

Dwight was indeed growing somewhat impatient. The ceremony in front of many people he did not know, amd some he did not like, he had happily endured, the wedding feast and speeches only a little less so. 

Ray Penvenen had given a speech welcoming Dwight to the small but happy family, and he moved many to tears as he spoke of the love he had for Caroline, how she had brightened his previously solitary existence, and how he would rest easy knowing she was now married to a caring and honourable man. He had then announced the dancing, watched Caroline and Dwight take their first dance together as a married couple, and bid everyone goodnight. It had been a long day for a man with the sugar sickness, and he had done remarkably well to enjoy the day as long as he had. He was also charged with the care of Horace for the night, so his duties were not quite over.

Dwight had given his own speech, thanking Ray Penvenen for giving he and Caroline such a lavish celebration, and then he toasted Caroline, telling her she had changed him for the better - he was now in possession of a far superior sense of humour than he had been previously - and thanking her for making him the "happiest of men". He had meant every word. Now however, he had felt it was time for the guests to play their part...and leave.

He and Caroline had taken their places at the dining table again, and Dwight sighed deeply as he held Caroline's hand under the table. He decided that hand holding alone wasn't satisfactory, so moved his other hand to Caroline's knee. His hand then began to travel up her thigh. Caroline's wedding dress had layers of fabric, but it was not thick enough to stop the feel of Dwight hand as it gripped her leg, and she gave such a start that guests turned in her direction, worried something was amiss.

The table was covered with long cloths that draped to the floor, so Dwight remained undiscovered and unperturbed by the sudden looks they had drawn. As people went back to their conversations and their dances, Dwight continued his little journey of discovery. He decided he did not like Caroline's dress. It was far too long. He pulled it up and placed his hand on her knee, and felt only stocking. He smiled. This was an improvement. Ever a man to break boundaries, albeit usually in his medical sense, he inserted his hand under the stocking, and began to rub Caroline's thigh.

Caroline let out a little whimper and leaned into him.

"Dwight! You must stop! I am going to moan right here. I cannot help myself " she whispered, blushing furiously. 

"There is nothing in this world, my love, that I wish for more than to hear you moan " he responded hotly in her ear. 

Caroline thought she was going to faint.

Ross and Demelza had been watching them from their place along the table. Ross had an idea what was happening and was hard put not to laugh. Demelza merely saw two people in love. 

Any romantic caresses came to an abrupt end when George Warleggan presented himself in front of Caroline and asked her to dance. Naturally she had to accept, and after much deep breathing and skirt smoothing, she rose from the table and took his arm. She didn't mind George's company. He was an excellent source of amusement, and she felt they each had the measure of the other, although if she had been privy to George's opinion that in marrying Dwight, she had married 'down', he would have received several cutting comments regarding Elizabeth marrying in a similar fashion. 

As they took to the dance floor, George did take a moment to wonder at the irritated look Dwight had inadvertently given him, and thought the man had much to learn about social niceties amongst people of consequence. Given his preference for Ross Poldark's company though, George was not surprised. 

And so the evening continued. George and Elizabeth left soon after George's dance with Caroline, Elizabeth pleading her pregnancy. The Poldarks left after Demelza's promised two dances, eager to return to Nampara and the privacy of their bedchamber. 

Eventually the guests were whittled away, until only the bride and groom remained. 


	3. Honeymoon

Shortly after midnight the bride and groom found themselves alone in the main guest bedchamber of Killewarren. They had yet to decide on a permanent bedchamber, their wish for privacy battling the need to be near Ray, should he require Dwight's attention during the night.

"Finally, Mrs. Enys " Dwight said with a sigh, as he closed the door.

"Finally, Dr. Enys" Caroline echoed. "Whatever shall we do now?"

"I have an idea or two" murmured Dwight as he took her in his arms. 

He kissed her lightly. and then again more deeply. After a moment, Caroline drew back and led him hesitantly toward the bed. They sat down together and Caroline took his hands, as she said

"Dr Enys. You know I am outwardly a very confident woman in most situations. However in this particular situation, I have to admit that I have none...confidence I mean. Technically I know what to expect, and whilst I am most eager to be with you in that manner, and very much enjoyed your secret caresses this evening, and wish more than anything to please you, I do not..."

Dwight had learnt that on the occasions Caroline could not stop talking, it was usually a sign that her nerves had overcome her. He felt a torrent of tenderness and love flood him. He hoped he would never take for granted those moments when Caroline revealed her vulnerability to him. He knew he was the only person in the world who she was her truest self with. Her uncle, and Ross and Demelza were allowed to see her true character to varying degrees, but truly vulnerable Caroline Penvenen belonged to him, and him alone.

"Caroline, my dearest love, please don't be nervous. I will never demand of you anything that you do not wish to give"

Dwight gently placed a finger against Caroline's lips as she attempted to tell him that she eagerly wished to give herself to him.

"I know you do. Please leave all your nerves behind, and just be. Forget everything but how you feel in this moment. I love you more than you will ever know. And for some reason beyond my understanding, you love me. That all that matters "

And he kissed her again, and Caroline allowed herself to relax. They lay on the bed, kissing and whispering to each other, until Caroline's stays became too much of an annoyance. Dwight helped her unlace them and then began to study her hair. 

"How does all this stay in place? I have long wanted to unpin your hair to set it free " He found and removed all the pins and leaned back to see the result. He smiled. He liked it very much. He then turned his attention elsewhere. Dwight's eyes turned dark as he slowly removed her stockings from her legs, an act he enjoyed so much that he forbade Caroline to do it herself ever again.

Caroline had removed Dwight's neckcloth as soon as they lay on the bed. Now she unbuttoned his waistcoat and drew his shirt over his head, her enthusiasm for her task growing with each item of clothing. Soon only Dwight's breeches and Caroline's shift remained. They were swiftly flung into a corner, and finally they clung to each other, unable to believe that this moment had finally arrived.

Kisses, caresses and sweet words built a fire in Caroline, so that when their joining occured, she was lost in every new sensation, and any pain she felt was strictly secondary to the feeling of the man she loved so passionately being inside her body, as close as a man and woman could ever be.

And afterwards, they both lay a little stunned in each others arms. They were quiet for some time as they regained their breath, and luxuriated in being wrapped in each other. Eventually Caroline broke the silence. 

"Dwight, was it...all you hoped for?" She asked nervously, as she lay tucked into him, not meeting his gaze, running her hand over his chest, loving the feel of him.

"All I had hoped for?" Dwight repeated. "Caroline, you are simply breathtaking in every way, and to be with you, as we just have been is absolute bliss". He paused.

"How are you, my love?" He kissed her shoulder, drawing lazy circles on her arm.

Caroline smiled, her confidence returning, ans replied "I am very well. Very well indeed. I believe that I may wish to repeat the experience soon. If you have no objection, of course"

"I have none. I am willing to indulge your every wish in this respect" Dwight told her with a smile.

"I am very glad to hear it, Dr Enys. I hope your indulgence will, in time, stretch further than just my bedchamber wishes" Caroline replied playfully.

She slipped out of bed and retrieved a plate of oranges from a basket in the corner.

"Oranges Caroline" remarked Dwight.

"Oranges Dwight" said Caroline and they both melted a little at the memory.

"I thought we might need some sustenance" Caroline continued. "And a handsome young doctor once lectured me about the miraculous nutritional benefits of oranges, among other things, so I thought I..."

"Lectured?" interrupted Dwight, incredulous.

"Lectured" Caroline said firmly. She put the tray on the bed, peeled an orange and fed Dwight a piece.

"Of course I could not help but tease you a little. You were so cross with me that day Dwight"

"Indeed. It was only afterwards that I realised that you did not truly mean it. And I wasn't only cross with you. I was cross with myself. I was outraged at what I thought was your monstrous attitude, and yet I still desperately wanted to kiss you" Dwight admitted. 

"And I you. Kiss me now then Dwight" Caroline said softly.

He did. At length.

Caroline was quiet again. "You spoke of my wishes, my bedchamber wishes. But what about your wishes, my love?"

"We will move on to any particular wishes I may have in good time" Dwight answered as he played with a renegade curl, and tucked it behind Caroline's ear. "We have only just begun"

"In that case," Caroline moved to lie on top of him said, her voice taking on a husky tone, "last night you told me that all you wanted in the world was to hear me moan. So I ask you now, Dr Enys, to make me moan" 

Dwight stared at her intently, his blue eyes aflame, and suddenly flipped her over onto her back. He kissed her lips before moving to her neck and Caroline gasped as he moved lower down her body.

The candles eventually burnt themselves out and only embers remained in the hearth, but the newlyweds did not sleep. Many months ago, Dwight Enys and Caroline Penvenen had fallen in love, before circumstances had torn them apart. Now the pain of their separation was forgotten, their heartache and longing erased.

Fate had remedied it's mistake.


End file.
